The Return Of Sephroth
by sons of sparda
Summary: a derranged prisoner escapes shinra's helicopter and with him he brings a whole new evil and returns sephiroth
1. Chapter 1

FINAL FANTASY VII

THE RETURN OF SEPHIROTH

Prologue: three years after the incident that occurred during advent children/kadaj's gang attack, midgar was rebuilt and geostigma was just a memory. All seemed well yet darkness lurked over the pleasant city. Cloud lived happily with Tifa, Denzel and Marlene and his business as a delivery boy was better than ever as was 7th heaven.

9:30 am

Denzel sleepily walked down the stairs to the bar where he saw Tifa hastily making breakfast and Marlene sitting at the bar, in front of her was an empty plate that would soon be filled with Tifa's delicious eggs and bacon. He dare ask in a sleepy, crackly voice "tifa why are you in such a hurry?" she responded quickly "because cloud is on his way back from a delivery of course" like denzel should've already known. He saw that a plate had been set out for him aswell and a cup of water sat in front of it Tifa started to turn and walk towards the young orphans when she was interrupted by the roar of a motorcycle. The three turned in unison all thinking to themselves _CLOUD! _The door opened slowly as cloud stepped in wearing a grey sweatshirt with the hood concealing his spiky blonde hair and a pair of blue jeans and large black boots that were tracking in the winter snow. Denzel sprinted towards cloud and jumped right onto his chest and looked cloud in the eyes and realized this was his chance to ask the one question that was he pondered over and over again in his head. Denzel's mouth opened ever so slightly "um... Cloud?" he said sheepishly. Cloud looked down on to the young boy with his blue eyes as a smile rose over his always happy face "what is it Denzel?" seeing Clouds happy face made everyone happy and brightened Denzel's day greatly "well, now that I'm thirteen I was wondering if I could... you know work with you now?" Cloud looked pleased to hear that he would have some help on his delivery's "I've been waiting for you to ask that!" he said.

Cloud hung up the phone and turned to Denzel and simply nodded saying one word and one word only "wutai" Denzel and Cloud both walked outside where Cloud sat on his shiny black motorcycle and Denzel walked to the red and white dirt bike that was just recently bought. The ride to wutai was long yet smooth.

Clouds phone began to ring loudly just as they were entering the town. Denzel only heard Cloud's voice but he could tell who he was talking to just by the seriousness in Clouds words, _Vincent Valentine. _"Shinra!... ok... yea... it crashed! Shit we're entering Wutai now... yea we'll check it out... me and Denzel... k good luck." Cloud said and then hung up the phone with a stern expression on his face. He then looked over at denzel and answered the boys question before he could even ask it "a shinra helicopter crashed on the outskirts of wutai containing an insanely strong prisoner who stole shinra's new genetically enhanced mateira. Ten orbs were stolen but only nine were found. We have to be careful we don't know if it was stepped on or if he is using it."

in entering the town they could see a fire burning on the outside of the town when Cloud realized "we're too late!"

END OF PROLOGUE

CHAPTER 1 COMING SOON


	2. Chapter 2 the fight

THE RETURN OF SEPHIROTH

CHAPTER 1

a crowd was gathering and heading towards the raging fire that was once a Shinra helicopter. Cloud and Denzel were too far away to warn them, there screams were useless. Cloud was about to start up his motorcycle when Denzel started tugging at his sleeve. "what is it?" Cloud barked obviously frustrated about their current circumstances.

"look, in the front of the crowd" Denzel replied calmly. Cloud did as the boy said and to his surprise he saw someone in the front of the group standing on what appeared to be a gate or statue. They both knew who it was but her voice was confirmation enough, _Yuffie Kisaragi. _"well Cloud, lets go down there" Cloud's motorcycle roared to life as did Denzel's dirt bike. The oriental town was quite a spectacle but as both Cloud and Denzel knew this was no time for sightseeing, they had to find the convict and hand him over to Shinra before it was too late. Yuffie met them as the crowd was diluting after her warning. Yuffie was a kind girl, though she did have somewhat of a weak spot when it came to mateira, weak enough to inspire her to even steal from her friends. Cloud was about to tell her about Vincent's call when she interrupted him.

"Vincent told me all about it, this totally reminds me of this movie when-" she said completely unaware of reality.

"yuffie we have to go" Cloud said

"and then the dude with the ax was about to kill the little kid and-"

"yuffie seriously"

"and when the rock tripped her she landed on the driveway and the dude put the ax clean through her head"

"YUFFIE"

"huh what, oh yeah the prisoner ok lets go"

she got on the back of Denzel's dirt bike and leaned in gripping his chest for support. Cloud looked back and noticed that the boy's face was as red as hell itself. He laughed at the young boy before starting up his motorcycle and heading towards the inferno that was once a helicopter. Once they arrived Cloud could still see debris falling from the sky but that's not what got his attention it was one piece that he was focused on, a piece that had boots on. The flaming prisoner hit the ground with a blood curdling crack that was followed by the body being launched into the air to once again be hurdled back to the grassy earth. When it landed again it was sent up to the heavens for another fall when, suddenly, the body turned in midair landing on a rock proving that the prisoner had not been killed in the explosion. Cloud looked over at Denzel and said to him "go on ahead I'll catch up, look for survivors" obviously worried about the orphans safety. Denzel was about to speak up when Cloud turned and headed for the prisoner. Yuffie put her feet firmly on Denzel's dirt bike and jumped over to Cloud's motorcycle, where she pulled her large shuriken like blade off of her back ready for the fight. Cloud was also ready for the fight, Denzel knew this because the two sides of Cloud's bike had opened up revealing his array of blades for which he had put together his one massive blade, once again the sides closed. Denzel dared not look back but instead proceed ahead to the helicopter.

Cloud jumped off the bike and was in the air in no time. He came down to earth swinging his sword toward the prisoner, the prisoner jumped and flipped over Cloud, their eyes locked for just a few seconds before Cloud sliced open the rock as if it were butter. He landed perfectly, standing he was seen by Yuffie and Cloud. His silver hair protruded from the black hat he was wearing, Cloud and Yuffie had both seen that hair many times before and all four that had the hair were true opponents. Now that he thought about it Cloud even realized the suit he was wearing resembled Kadaj and his crew minus the sleeves, his arms were bare revealing his many tattoo's. He would prove a very worthy opponent. Cloud and Yuffie looked over at each other when Cloud nodded to his longtime friend. Cloud charged the convict, at the same time Yuffie threw her blade at him. His arm lit up red, before either of them could move a red orb came hurling towards them. Once the orb hit the ground it exploded in red fire launching Cloud and Yuffie half a mile each. Cloud began to stand wearily, his body shaking, his head sweating. He managed to pull his sword off the ground somehow. The prisoner was walking towards him slowly. He didn't expect Cloud to charge out of the smoke. His instincts reacted quickly and his body turned ever so slightly to evade Cloud, Cloud's sword sliced open his stomach. Blood sprayed over the grass. Cloud turned for another blow at the man but that was easily dodged aswell, Cloud attacked again and again all misses. Cloud swung, this one in perfect timing, the blade pierced his stomach and blood poured out. It dripped down Cloud's sword and hands. Cloud had the upper hand now, if only that were the case, the man smiled and grabbed the blade, he pulled it out with ease, lifted up the blade and launched Cloud into the sky. At that very instant Yuffie's blade sliced open his throat from which even more blood protruded from the wound. Cloud grabbed him and put the blade to his heart, "I'll give you one chance to tell me what you are doing or I swear to god I'll kill you right here you piece of shit" his words quick and angry. The man was quick to reply in his dying minutes.

"what I'm doing? I pity you. Your so naïve. I have taken it upon myself to bring back brother kadaj without him our mission will never be completed" his voice was dark. With each word blood dripped from his mouth forming a puddle of blood at the sides of his head.

Cloud was angered from his words "what do you mean 'out mission'" he said in a no-nonsense voice. His eyes were cold and angry. The man began to laugh as he profused blood. His body jerked with each sinister cackle when he began to slow his laughs, his breathing obviously a hard task. Cloud's eyes lit up in rage as he lifted up his blade and pulled it down like a guillotine and killed the prisoner in cold blood.


End file.
